Jack's Room
by Controlled-Destiny
Summary: A special thanks to "The Other One 7721" for you reviews. Crow sneaks into Jack's room to see what his friend does. Filled with Humor. :  Please Review. One-shot.


Jack's Room

"Jack would kill me, if he knew where I am," Crow thought to himself with a smug grin. He had been working on picking locks, Jack's was pretty complicated. It took several tries to finally wrench the lock open, Crow smiled. "Score one for Crow," he said as the lock clattered to the floor. Picking locks was something he had made a habit of. Part of the reason was because whenever he got picked up by the Security they put shackled on his wrists and chains on his ankles. He hated the feeling of desperation and helplessness he felt. The ability to pick locks had already gotten him out of numerous tight spots.

At the moment, Crow was standing in awe in the middle of Jack's room. It was by far the most glamorous than any of theirs. Crow fingered the soft blanket on the bed, he wondered how Jack afforded such extravagant things, he never saw Jack work. He was always sitting around drinking coffee. It made Crow wonder if Jack made his money by stealing, not that he was one to condemn. For a moment Crow felt it would have been better if Jack had the tell tale marks on his face rather than him. Crow didn't mind work; on the contrary he enjoyed the sense of satisfaction he got from a job well done. But people didn't trust him. Jack on the other hand could earn people's trust with a smooth word and a smile, but didn't have the inclination to work.

In the corner of the room was a bench of some weights. Crow giggled gleefully as he sat down and tried it. The weights weren't that heavy, and Crow still did enough to strengthen his muscles without the use of weights. "It's called work," Crow thought to himself with a smile. "No need to spend good money on things when it could be better used elsewhere. He flexed his lean muscles in front of a big mirror. He laughed, but when he looked at his face, he saw the ugly yellow markers on his face. He scowled at his reflection and turned abruptly.

Figures Jack would have a mirror, how else could he get his hair just right? The way it looked, was that it was done by a hair specialist. It probably was. Crow smiled, a good pair of sewing scissors did just fine. Actually the sewing kit he had received from Martha had been put to good use. He used the needles to pick at locks, the scissors for cutting his hair, and well, the thread came in handy when he tried some simple mending. The furniture in this room was a whole lot less beat up than their furniture.

It didn't bother Crow; Jack was the only one who really cared about his possessions. Crow had grown up with so few and those had been usually taken away from him very easily. He stopped caring about possessions, besides they weren't like people. People would remember you, they cared about you. "Well _some_ people care about you," Crow amended silently. Something shiny caught his attention on Jack's dresser.

Crow rubbed his hands gleefully and went forward to investigate; he was always attracted to shiny objects. It happened to be a shiny bottle of liquid, the sun shone through the bottle causing glittering rays of sunlight to be reflected as tiny droplets of rainbow. Crow picked the glass bottle up and inspected it curiously. His finger found the spray and the bottle sent out a shower of misted liquid around him.

The powerful sent of clone sent Crow gasping as he hastily back away from the small molecules drifting lazily to the floor. Crow fanned the air and wrinkled his nose, "I guess this is the stuff that Jack thinks make him smells good," he muttered with disgust. He sniffed disdainfully and set it back in its rightful place.

A small deck of cards stood next to it, it was a small stack of "not to important cards". Crow leafed through them, looking at the attack and defense points. Some of them seemed to be pretty good. Crow frowned; they were practically a waste in Jack's hand. Jack would just sacrifice the lesser monsters to summon bigger ones. Now in Crow strategy his whole deck was made up of lesser cards and he used them to become the big monsters because they each made each other stronger. Crow set the cards down. He had thought that Jack's room would have been a bit more exciting the way he went on about getting a lock for his door.

Crow shrugged before wandering to the door. He set the lock again before scampering off to entertain himself with more important things.


End file.
